The reality of being a Ravenclaw
by RedCloakedMaiden
Summary: Seven next-generation characters realize exactly why the Sorting Hat was right to put them there. For s i l v e r a u r o r a's house challenge; a collection of 150 worded drabbles.
1. Beauty

**Beauty**

"Weasley, Dominique."

_Weasley, Dominique_ was a petite little eleven year old girl, as dainty as her older sister sitting at the Gryffindor table but she at least had long, shiny, **_beautiful _**blonde hair rippling down her back out from under the Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

_What?_ The whispers broke out. _If she's a Weasley, why is she in Ravenclaw? _

The Sorting Hat was pulled off of Dominique Weasley the Ravenclaw's head, revealing it to be an extremely pretty head too.

_But if she's a pretty part-veela, why is she in Ravenclaw?_

As it turned out, Dominque Weasley had no intention of hiding her pretty face with Weasley-blue eyes behind any books. The Slytherin Seeker couldn't keep his eyes off her face as she caught the Snitch barely an arm's reach from him. Dominique was _pretty_ and _brave_—and she was **_smart_** enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw so Hogwarts would know it.

* * *

** I decided to reformat this...my writer's notes will be saved for the last drabble.**

**Read and review!**


	2. Imagination

**Imagination**

After years of carrying a notebook and quill, she was working for a newspaper!

Except Aunt Ginny was doing a favor to her friend.

"You do know that this is _The Quibbler_?"

"Is there something wrong with my article on garden gnomes?" Lucy asked.

"We write important stories that everyone understands." Mrs. Scamander explained.

"Who doesn't—"

"I didn't." The boy sitting on the floor said. His twin nodded.

"I didn't either," Lily confessed. "I like the stories in _The Quibbler_!"

"What would you like me to write then," Lucy said irritably. "A story about a gnome who bites a toadstool so it can talk and it falls in love with a flower?"

"How does it end?" Lily asked, the three children coming to listen.

Lucy was a Ravenclaw and she had read enough to know how it ended: "And they lived happily ever after".

(It made the front page).

* * *

**Definately the hardest for me to write (which is strange because I love Lucy; and the tv show!)...**

**Read on and review!**


	3. Logic

**Logic**

The Ravenclaws began to laugh behind him again.

"_**Both**_ of his bishops!"

"Think they'll call it a mercy killing?"

"You'd think glasses would help him see he's losing."

"Your turn," Charlotte Redmayne interrupted. Just because she had the highest grades of the fifth year was no reason to taunt. Across the table from her, was Lorcan Scamamder. He saw the world through green-coloured glasses—coke-bottle shaped ones.

Despite the glasses, he seemed blind to the carelessness of his moves.

"Queen to G4."

The white queen retreated and Charlotte made to peruse her. But then, the white chess pieces began to fight, knights and rooks pushing her bishop back until his side of the board had only three pieces left.

"Queen to E4. Checkmate. Very careless to lose your rooks, knights and pawns," he informed Charlotte, shell-shocked in her seat. "It's only right that your family and friends would defend you."

* * *

**This one was also a bit tricky...but I couldn't picture anyone else as "logical"!**

**Read and review!**


	4. Ready

**Ready**

"There hasn't been one in centuries! Not since the eighteen hundreds."

"Maybe…he's not. Maybe his mum had an affair."

"Have you _seen_ the kid?"

"But…he's a **_Malfoy_**."

Scorpius Malfoy ignored the whispers, instead focusing on his reflection, adjusting his blue and bronze tie. Before the rest of the first years had finished putting jam on their toast, he was seated in the front row of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

It was at least two months of taking notes before his wand so much as sparked in class, but he was the first one there always, every day and the end of class, he was handed back another perfect grade on his paper.

It wasn't until the Christmas holidays came that the whispering of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws died down. With classes ended, Scorpius Malfoy _moped_.

Who would have thought that someone came to Hogwarts ready to learn?

* * *

** I didn't plan to write Scorpius, but I absolutely love him. This was just a whim...This drabble was the fastest one done too!**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Intelligence

**Intelligence**

Personally, Hugo didn't see what was so great about Gryffindors or Weasleys.

Sure, Aunt Ginny was married to Harry Potter—but they were _**Potters**_, not _Weasleys_. And Uncle George? He ran a _joke shop_. Victoire, Fred, James, Louis and Roxanne all fit the Quidditch-buff, pranking, center-of-attention attitude of Gryffindor Weasleys.

Hugo wished his last name was Granger—his mum had been the brightest witch of her generation, co-founder of Dumbledore's Army, S.P.E.W., muggleborn—Unfortunately, his dad took way too much pride in "Gryffindor Weasleys". There was Rose to pave the way for him: _Hufflepuff!_ But even hard workers still managed to get good grades and captain a team.

Hugo didn't play Quidditch or champion Mermish rights. He sat in Ravenclaw Tower with a book, happy to read.

Still, sometimes Hugo wished there were prizes for intellect. Just something that could stand out among the head boy badges and Quidditch trophies.

* * *

**Poor Hugo got Ron's genes for never feeling the best...**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Wit

**Wit**

Lily could be so sweet, it was like licking Honeydukes until your teeth melted.

"I mean, this is a life-long commitment—"

"Do nifflers love shiny things? He _**loves**__ you_!

Then again, she didn't need a bat-bogey hex when she was mad:

"You _bungled_ that proposal like a Quodpot player**, **_**idiot**_!"

No boy dared flirt with her until James (the cowards waited for Albus) graduated; but Lily flirted herself.

"I'd rather fill up my mouth with a drink than conversation!" Felicity Stebbins glared but her date looked thrilled.

"Uh yeah, why don't you sit down while…I get you a butterbeer?"

"Why don't I come with you to get drinks?" Lily suggested. And then she made another: "You know…I bet kissing you would work too…"

Albus grinned as he saw his little sister from across the room, charming another poor boy. "And they think I'm the quick-witted one because I'm Slytherin!"

* * *

**I really do like Lily. I never really write her, but that's because she tends to take over the page and not let anyone else get a line in when I do try to write her!**

**Read and Review, there's only one more drabble left!**


	7. Truth

_**Truth**_

There was a pause between "Weasley, Frederick" and "GRYFFINDOR!"

_Go on, say it. _Fred thought. _Gryffindor._

_But, Mr. Weasley, what if you are _**not**_ a Gryffindor?_

Fred gasped, the Hat felt like a noose—

_If you are a brave Gryffindor, you wouldn't be about to faint at your sorting. _The Hat sounded smug.

_I am a Gryffindor_, Fred insisted.

_You like to make things. And then you ask why you made them that way. You are logical, a quick-thinker, clever…you would be an excellent Ravenclaw._

_Mr. Hat, Dad already bought me a Gryffindor shirt! _Fred pleaded. _My dad…he and his twin brother were in Gryffindor. What would he think if I was put in Ravenclaw?_

_Maybe that you're his son and not his brother?_

_I can still think in Gryffindor! I'm still Fred Colin Weasley—Fred, Ravenclaw, they are just names!_

_Only a true Ravenclaw could have thought that. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**George doesn't _really_ think of his son like his twin, but that would be Fred's deep dark little fear. :( Even though my Fred goes get sorted into Gryffindor, character shouldn't be judged by the color of one's tie. **

**I personally am a Slytherin...but I found my next-generation Ravenclaws to be so varied and intriguing! ****I wrote this surprisingly quickly (except for Lucy, who was by far the hardest and who surprisingly is my favorite next generation character tied with Scorpius and Asteria and sometimes Albus and Rose)...Just a nice little next generation oneshot/collection of drabbles (150 words apiece!). **

**This was for s i l v e r a u r o r a's house challenge on The NextGen fanatics forum, rules as follows:**

**"_It has to be a house-centered one - so exactly one hundred fifty words to tell about a situation that shows them displaying the qualities of their house, or just a sort of prose-flow that explains why they're in whichever house_" As I did seven drabbles, I took the liberty of making it 150 words per drabble! **

**To readers of my _Order of Merlin _series: this is follows my canon. Also, expect quite a few chapters to be up soon! I took a small break over the holidays to start working on the plans for Year 4 (which I have offically decided on a title!). **


End file.
